Destino
by MioneGrangerPotter
Summary: O destino sempre unio 2 corações, mas um deles não enxergava isso, ou será que não quer enxergar?... Uma Comédia Romântica, espero que gostem...
1. Treinamento a Aurores

**1° Capítulo: "TREINAMENTO A AURORES"**

Harry havia terminado a escola de magia e bruxaria, Hogwarts, há dois anos. Já estava treinando para ser auror, no mesmo ano, numa parte dentro do ministério da magia. O rapaz tinha saído da casa de seus tios Dursley ao final de seu 7° ano. Agora morava sozinho em um apartamento de bom gosto, perto de onde treinava; Harry estava adorando aprender os métodos de se tornar um auror, com Voldemort morto há dois anos, mesmo assim, ainda existia seguidores do Lord aniquilando os não nascido de puro-sangue. No entanto o mundo mágico era considerado calmo e tranqüilo. Seus colegas de colégio haviam tomado rumos diferentes do de Harry, como por exemplo, seu amigo inseparável, Ron Weasley. Este estava praticando quadribol para jogar nos campeonatos internacionais. O ruivo morava em um apartamento perto da toca, para alegria da senhora Weasley, e quando tinha tempo ia visitar seu melhor amigo.

Luna Lovegood substituíra o pai nas publicações do jornal "O Pasquim", mesmo assim, não havia melhorado muito o jornal, pois Luna seguia o exemplo de seu querido pai. Por incrível que pareça ela estava namorando Ron, há cerca de uns dois anos. Estavam muito felizes, mesmo com a loira dando sempre broncas no namorado, pelo motivo desse fazer beiço para ler seu jornal.

Lilá Brown estava no mesmo ramo que Luna, porém escrevia para o "Profeta Diário", tendo como chefe, a extravagante Rita Skeeter. Lilá agora namorava Olívio Wood, desde seu sétimo ano, quando o rapaz estagiava ao lado da profª Hooch, nas aulas de quadribol. Desde então não se separavam mais; a morena havia comprado recentemente um apartamento para morar sozinha, o lugar era lindo, e ficava próximo ao ministério.Já a melhor amiga de Lilá, Parvati Pátil ia começar seu estágio em Hogwarts. Ao lado da profª Sinistra, na aula de Adivinhação. Pelo momento essa estava solteira.

O ex-colega de quarto de Harry, Dino Thomas estava estudando muito para se formar em Medi-Bruxo. O rapaz queria trabalhar no hospital St Mungus. Não namorava ninguém, oficialmente, mas foi visto, por Lilá (que tratou de contar para todo mundo) abraçado com uma belíssima loira de cabelos cacheados...O fiel "escudeiro" de Dino, Simas Finnigan havia viajado a negócios para a França há oito meses, com sua atual namorada Padma Patil (irmã gêmea de Parvati)

Neville Longbotton gostava tanto de Herbologia que resolveu seguir a carreira de professor em Hogwarts, tornando-se assistente particular da profª Sprout. Ele era outro que estava sozinho, e ainda morava na casa da avó.

O antigo inimigo de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, por incrível que pareça, assim como Harry estava treinando para virar auror. Junto com a sua namorada, há três anos, Gina Weasley (para o desespero de Ron). Agora mais evoluídos, Harry e Draco "suportavam-se" um pouco mais, por causa de Gina e Hermione que viviam dando broncas nos dois, claro que como nos bons e velhos tempos algumas "brincadeirinhas" ainda existiam, mas agora não muito ofensivas quanto antes.

Estudado muito, (pra variar) para ser auror também, junto de seu melhor amigo Harry Potter, de sua companheira de quarto, Gina Weasley e de seu "conhecido", Draco malfoy, Hermione Jane Granger, a inteligente e doce garota que andava antigamente ao lado do famoso Harry Potter e do comum Ron Weasley para tudo quanto era canto do castelo, e fora dele. Hermione na opinião de Harry não havia mudado nada mentalmente, pois continuava muito estudiosa e aplicada, mas também muito prestativa, porque quando Harry necessitava de alguma coisa ou de alguém para desabafar ou confortar-se, corria diretamente até a amiga, que o recebia com um belo sorriso. Assim como Harry, Hermione também não estava namorando, dizia que ela por estar muito cheia de coisas para fazer e estudar. A morena morava num apartamento que dividia com sua melhor amiga Gina, nem tão perto nem tão longe de onde treinavam, ou seja, o Ministério. As duas se davam muito bem, Gina sempre que estava com problemas ia correndo falar com a amiga, principalmente sobre Draco, mesmo assim, elas eram muito diferentes. Gina era mais agitada e gostava de sair na noite, curtir a vida. Já Hermione era mais tranqüila e AMAVA ler livros, também escrevia várias páginas, só que não chegava a publicá-las, gostava muito de ficar em casa, ou ir para a casa de um amigo.

Não era fácil ser auror. Precisava aprender a fazer várias coisas, do tipo, saber identificar um inimigo, ou conjurar vários feitiços dificílimos. Além de fazer-se inidentificável, física e mentalmente, até aprender feitiços curativos básicos, de alguns inevitáveis ferimentos. Isso tudo fazia com que Harry, além de dedicar-se aos estudos no Ministério, muitas vezes levasse livros e tarefas para praticá-las em casa.

Como Harry era o que morava mais perto do ministério da magia, Hermione, Gina e Draco freqüentavam seu apartamento para facilitar os estudos.

A terceira aula do dia tinha chegado ao final, estavam tendo aulas de defesa pessoal, quando o sinal do término da aula soou. Agora Harry tinha 20 min para o 4° e 5° tempo que era com a profª Broke, que ensinava "CLI" (Como se Livrar do Inimigo). Essa aula era, sem dúvida, bem dinâmica. Eles estavam aprendendo agora como se defender sem o uso da magia, por isso suas varinhas foram retiradas e postas num armário trancafiado com cadeado, só quem possuía a chave para abri-lo, era a professora. O objetivo dessa aula era saber enfrentar um adversário sem o uso contínuo da magia, só com a inteligência e a esperteza da pessoa (por esse motivo Hermione e Draco davam-se muito bem nessa matéria. Já Harry às vezes tinha algumas dificuldades, só que poucas, diferente de Gina que dos 4, era a que tinha mais problemas na matéria, talvez por ser mais nova que os demais).

Harry encontrava-se entre Hermione e Gina, sentados na sala de treinamento espreguiçando-se, quando a 3° aula terminou. O garoto olha para amiga a sua esquerda, que estava escrevendo freneticamente.

-Mione... Você conseguiu responder _essas_ perguntas _aqui_? – Diz Harry mostrando um pergaminho em suas mãos para a amiga

-Sim... Porque? – Hermione tira os olhos do que estava escrevendo e olha para o pergaminho na mão de Harry

-Porque eu _não_ sei o que colocar _aqui_... – Harry chega mais perto da amiga, e aponta a questão não compreendida.

_-Ah_! – Diz Gina debruçando-se em Harry para participar da conversa, fazendo com que Hermione e Harry assustem-se – Eu também não sei o que _responder_!... Já coloquei de _tudo_... Só que _tudo_ que coloco está _errado_...

-É! – Concorda Harry

-Gente... _Isso_ é... Uma das coisas _fundamentais_ do treino! – A moça olha de Harry para Gina, nisso vendo a cara de desentendimento dos amigos, ela continua – Prestem atenção: "_Quando você é encurralado pelo oponente, que o obriga a falar seu nome, o que você faz_?".

Hermione termina de ler a pergunta contida no pergaminho, quando Harry faz cara de orgulho e responde:

-Dizer qualquer nome, menos o seu _verdadeiro!_

-É! - Concorda Gina

-É _nada_! – Harry e Gina baixam suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo decepcionados – vocês _não_ podem _dar qualquer_ nome!... Isso seria _total_ imprudência... Dependendo do inimigo, vocês dois estariam _mortos_ com _qualquer_ nome...

-Tá... E qual _seria_ a resposta, _profª Granger_? – Interrompe sem paciência Harry a amiga.

-Precisa de um nome _conhecido_... Que _não_ cause _problema_ para quem está encurralado.

-Você quer dizer um nome _famoso_? – Pergunta Gina descrente

-Hei o meu é famoso! – Diz Harry com um sorriso zombeirão

-Que não de problema, _Potter_! – Fala uma voz masculina ao lado de Gina, que assim que é emitida a ruiva olha para a pessoa assustada – Não responderam o _teste_?... Que _feio_! – O loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados zomba dos dois

-E aí _Malfoy_... Não conseguiu acordar _cedo_? – Harry debocha do homem.

-Para sua informação, _Potter_... Tive que resolver um problema _particular_ que _não_ é da _sua_ conta! – Diz Draco desdenhoso olhando fixo para o moreno

Draco senta-se ao lado da namorada que lhe dá um beijo rápido nos lábios em forma de comprimento. Harry e Hermione acompanham o movimento do loiro com o olhar curioso, e como esse não fala nada, Harry provoca-o:

_-Há... É mesmo_? – Diz falsamente

-Acho melhor você ficar de _olhos bem abertos_, Gina – Hermione debrua-se em Harry para falar com a amiga, e as duas começam a rir baixinho.

Todas as pessoas contidas naquele recinto começam a sair aos poucos armados em pequenos grupinhos, deixando só os 4 jovens conversando na sala. Hermione e Gina riam muito dos dois rapazes conversando ironicamente, ainda sentados. Hermione muda totalmente de assunto, olhando para o recém chegado.

-Já guardou sua varinha no armário? – Hermione se levanta para esticar as pernas doidas de tanto ficar sentada

-Assim que cheguei – Responde Draco olhando para a mulher quase a sua frente

Gina também levanta, se aproximando da mesa central dos educadores, com olhar fixo a uma pequena caixa de papelão exposta sobre a mesma. Hermione a segue com o olhar, enquanto Harry e Draco voltam a conversa novamente. Quando Gina estava prestes a tocar na caixa, Hermione apressa-se em avisar:

-Acho melhor você não mexer "_nisso_" – Gina ganha a atenção dos dois homens daquela sala

-Por que?... Não deve ser _tão perigoso_ assim!... Francamente Mione você é muito preocup...

PAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Quando Gina ia abrir a caixa, sem querer empurrou com o cotovelo uma outra caixinha pequena que estava atrás da caixa maior, e essa se espatifou no chão duro da sala, fazendo um barulho estranho de vidro quebrado, diferente para um som de uma caixa de madeira.

_-Viu_!... Sua _desastrada_! – Hermione aproxima-se da amiga paralisada pelo que acontecera, mas de repente para bruscamente antes de chegar na ruiva, olhando fixamente para onde estava caída a caixa de madeira.

-Gina, porque você não se contenta só em _olhar_! –Harry levanta da cadeira que estava, e para ao lado de Hermione, olhando para uma Gina sem graça.

-O que você _tem_? – Draco é o único que havia percebido a cara de espanto de Hermione, ele levanta, ainda olhando a morena, isso faz com que os outros dois voltem sua atenção para a moça hipnotizada com a caixa.


	2. O inseto

**2° Capítulo: "O INSETO"**

HAAAAAA... – Hermione começa a gritar e bruscamente sobe numa cadeira próxima onde estava.

Que foi? – Perguntam Harry, Draco e Gina em uníssono olhando abobadamente para a morena gritando em cima da cadeira.

Uma... uma... barata! – Ao completar a frase, Gina tem um surto nervoso e sobe desajeitadamente na cadeira ao lado da de Hermione, e juntas ficam gritando feito duas loucas

Da pequena caixa de madeira, estava contido um pequeno frasco de vidro, que ao encontro com o chão duro quebra, e de dentro salta três baratas bem maiores do que o normal.

Uma i _barata /i _?... "_esse"_ escândalo _todo_, é por causa de _uma barata_! – Diz Harry totalmente sem paciência, observando o comportamento das mulheres sobre a cadeira, parecendo duas crianças assustadas de um leão.

Na verdade... – Draco observa o chão do lado da mesa – não é só _uma_ barata... – Do ponto de onde Draco olha sai mais duas baratas do mesmo tamanho da outra – são _três_!

_TRÊS_! – Gritam mais alto, as moças em uníssono

_HAAAA..._ – Grita Gina desesperadamente roendo as unhas e tentando equilibrar-se nas pontas dos pés.

QUE _NOJOOO_... – Diz exaltadamente Hermione com as duas mãos nacabeça, segurando as mechas castanhas de cabelo para não tapar sua visão das "inimigas".

_Valeu_, _Malfoy_! – Diz Harry com os dentes cerrados para o loiro com um sorriso falso.

Harry anda em direção as duas mulheres tentando acalma-las. Draco o segue com as duas mãos no bolso da calça preta.

Por Mérlim, vocês são _bruxas_!... daria para _estuporar_ quantos _insetos_ quiserem! – Diz Draco tentando fazer com que Gina descesse, só que a garota da um tapa em sua mão, que a puxava pela calça para traze-la ao chão.

Se não deu para perceber... nós estamos SEM VARTINHA! – Diz Hermione um pouco sem voz, pois seu olhar estava seguindo uma das baratas mais próximas de sua cadeira.

A solução é _vocês_ _matarem_ elas pra _gente_ descer – Diz Gina com um sorriso de piedade para o amigo e depois para o namorado.

Eles trocam olhares cúmplices e logo sorriem maliciosamente ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os olhares de Gina e Hermione cruzar em desconfiança.

Qual é... vocês não têm medo! – Diz Hermione apavorada do sorriso de seus amigos – não custa! – Os olhares de Harry e Draco voltam a se cruzar.

Eu não vou _sujar_ a minha _roupa_ matando _baratas_! – Diz falsamente Draco, conduzindo-se até a porta da sala.

_O QUE_? – Gritam as duas mulheres

Sabe que você tem _razão_, _Malfoy_ – Harry vai até Draco, que estava na frente da porta olhando a cena das duas moças boquiabertas.

_O QUEEEEE_? – Não só ficam com medo de ficarem sozinhas com aqueles _abomináveis monstros_, mas também, impressionadas com Harry, por ter concordado com Draco sem levantar opinião, nem objeção alguma.

Vocês estão _brincando_, não é? – Diz uma Hermione aflita da cor dos cabelos de Gina.

DRACO MALFOY... se o sr sair por aquela porta... (Aponta Gina para a porta onde se encontrava as costas do rapaz)... esqueça hoje à noite! – Harry olha para Hermione e os dois voltam a olhar Gina e Draco com muita vontade de rir.

Você _pensa_ que me _importo_? – Diz o loiro afastando-se vagarosamente da porta com a maior cara de desgosto.

_Divirta_-_se_ Malfoy! – Diz Harry ainda sem fôlego de tanto rir da cena a sua frente.

_Harry James Potter_... pegue _aqueles_ _monstros_ _agora_! – Diz Hermione compondo-se da risada que dera de Draco

Porque?... vamos _fazer algo_ hoje à noite? – Harry pisca para a amiga sarcasticamente.

Muito engraçado, _Potter_! – Hermione avermelha mais ainda das palavras do amigo.

Com isso Harry para de rir, e fica sério; vai até a mesa onde geralmente ficam os professores, agacha-se, e com um dos objetos irreconhecíveis da profª Broke de CLI, o homem esmaga com muita força uma das baratas que havia saído de seu esconderijo, assim que ele balançou a escrivaninha.

Hermione faz um barulho estranho de nojo e repugnância, enquanto Gina soltava gritinhos de satisfação por ter se livrado do inseto horroroso.

Por sua vez, Draco vai até a mesa onde se encontrava Harry, e seqüestra outro objeto irreconhecível, e caminha vagarosamente até duas cadeiras empilhadas no chão da sala, fazendo-se de cabana para outra das baratas contidas naquele ambiente. As duas mulheres ainda em cima das cadeiras olham-no atentamente, seguindo todos seus movimentos com o olhar, enquanto Harry procurava a última dos insetos. Draco com a mão que estava vazia, retira uma das cadeiras, fazendo com que o tal inseto corra contra ele, e assim, indo na direção das duas loucas... quer dizer... as duas garotas (e recomeça a gritaria), mas antes de alcança-las, o loiro atira de onde está o objeto, estraçalhando o ortóptero, causando mais nojo nas mulheres.

BUMMMMM

Hermione, Gina e Draco viram-se bruscamente para onde emitira o barulho segundos atrás, e vêem Harry, a uma certa distância do objeto que há segundos continha em suas mãos, com aparência de enorme satisfação. Harry havia jogado, com toda sua força, o objeto contido em sua mão, contra a última _inimiga_, que estava longe de si, por isso jogou.

Ao termino do extermínio dos insetos, Gina desce rapidamente de sua cadeira e pula ao pescoço de Draco, dando-lhe vários beijinhos nas duas bochechas.

Do outro lado da sala, Harry aproxima-se da cadeira onde continha uma Hermione paralisada olhando-o se aproximar.

Você já pode desc... – O homem é interrompido pelo corpo de Hermione sobre o seu, ficando pendurada em seu pescoço; que com o susto é sua vez de paralisa.

_MEU HERÓIIII...!_ – Hermione dá um longo beijo na bochecha direita de Harry

Assim vou _matar_ mais baratas pra _você_! – Harry sorri maroto para a garota que fica meio vermelha com as palavras do rapaz.

Toca o alarme para as últimas matérias de sexta-feira. Hermione logo se afasta do amigo retomando a sua cadeira novamente, só que dessa vez não com os _pés_ na cadeira, mas sim com... _outra_ parte do corpo, enquanto Gina, Draco e Harry fazem o mesmo, só que antes, Harry e Draco colocam nos devidos lugares os objetos que haviam servido de "arma".

Começa a entrar o pessoal de antes na sala, e logo atrás de uma das moças de cabelos loiros, entra pela porta uma senhora de mais ou menos uns 50 anos de idade, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis, e estatura mediana, seu rosto lembrava um pouco o da professora Minerva Mc.Gonagall. A senhora deposita sua bolsa marrom em cima da mesa central, olhando-os um por um.

Antes de começarmos nossa aula de hoje,... eu gostaria de coloca-los a par de certas informações, que impus para vocês... a primeira, é que a partir de agora está estritamente proibido o uso comumente de aparatação por exatamente sete dias, ou seja, uma semana inteira... – Antes de ela acabar o seu discurso, a turma protesta

O QUE? – Alguns alunos, incluindo Draco e Harry, estavam em pé, na frente de suas cadeiras com caras de quem recebeu a notícia de que o mundo irá acabar amanhã.

Por uma semana _inteira_ vocês _não_ podem _aparatar_... é simples de entender... para _conseguir_ ser um auror, não estou falando um _ótimo_ auror, ... apenas completar o treinamento sem experiência _alguma_,... vocês _precisam_ saber se virar _sozinhos_ sem a aparatação, _sr. Malfoy_! – A profª incrementa assim que vê Draco abrir a boca para contestar. - ... mas o que é _isso_?... – Ela pega de cima de sua mesa o objeto que Harry havia usado como arma para matar os insetos. Estava com uma mancha esbranquiçada aparentemente gosmenta... Enquanto todos os alunos contidos na sala faziam cara de repugnância, os quartetos entreolham-se com uma enorme vontade de rir da cena. – _Ah_,... deixa pra lá,... – com cara de repleto nojo, ela larga longe de seus pertences, e recomeça a falar alto para a turma ouvir – _Hoje_ vamos treinar um pouco da antiga arte de...

O treino continua normalmente, sendo que a primeira informação que a profª coloca, era simplesmente mais polêmica, e a segunda não muito importante para os estudantes. Enfim chega ao termino da longa manhã de ensino. Hermione estava a ajeitar seus pertences materiais, como sempre era a última da classe a sair da sala, conclusão: Harry, Draco e Gina também.

Harry estava sentado em cima de sua mesa, ao lado de onde se encontrava Hermione, balançando alternadamente seus pés, a espera da amiga. Já Draco encontrava-se com as costas encostadas na porta da sala, com os braços cruzados, olhando monotamente para a morena. E a impaciente Gina, continha-se à frente da amiga, com as mãos na cintura, batendo freneticamente o pé esquerdo.

Vamos, Hermione! – A ruiva não agüentava mais esperar.

Você vai abrir uma "_cratera_" no chão se continuar _assim_ – Avisa Hermione fechando, enfim, sua bolsa preta, e levantando-se da cadeira, ignorando a exclamativa da amiga

Até que _enfim_! – Diz Draco saindo rapidamente da sala, antes que a garota mude de idéia, seguido por Gina, Hermione e Harry respectivamente.

_Esperem_,... vocês não tão a fim de sair _hoje_ à noite? – Pergunta animadamente Harry entrando no elevador do ministério atrás de Hermione, que estava ao lado de Gina

_LÓGICO_! – Diz Gina com os olhos brilhando de alegria por não ficar em casa numa sexta-feira à noite.

Draco, que era o mais próximo do telefone preso a parede, digita os 5 números, e logo este entra em movimento decadente.

Pode ser... que horas? – Diz o loiro com seu famoso sorriso sedutor para a namorada ao seu lado esquerdo

Sei lá,... isso _depois_ eu vejo,... _então_? – Harry olha para Hermione, que omitiu sua opinião

Com o olhar curioso de Harry, Draco e Gina fazem a mesma coisa, para encarar Hermione, que estava a contemplar o telefone quase a sua frente

O que? – Diz Hermione, cujo olhar foi chamado a atenção pelos olhares de seus amigos em sua direção

_Sair Hoje à noite_, _Hermione_! – Repete Harry impaciente

Acho que não... – A garota não consegue completar sua frase, pois uma certa ruiva a interrompe.

Como _NÃO_!... qual é, Hermione?...

Vamos, vai ser divertido,... prometo! – Diz Harry com cara de anjo segurando o braço da amiga insistentemente

É que... preciso estudar... daria para parar de me balançar! – Diz Hermione para Harry, que estava a balançar seu braço continuamente.

Ah... – Diz Draco virando seus olhos impaciente por ouvir a desculpa de Hermione.

Só vou _parar_, quando você _disser_ que _vai_! – Harry começa a brincar com o braço direito da moça, e essa fica impaciente e irritada.

Hermione hoje é _sexta_!... não precisa _estudar_!... lembra, _sexta_, _descanso_... _descanso_, _sexta_? – Diz Gina movimentando as mãos para ver se Hermione caia na real.

Só se for pra você,... que não está levando a sério o curso – Hermione retruca

Ei!... eu estou levando a sério! – Diz Gina com alta voz

_Perigo_! – Diz Draco afastando-se de Gina e Hermione

_Cala boca_! – Xingam as duas mulheres exaltadas

_CHEGA_! – Harry grita mais alto que elas – _Gin_,... você precisa levar _mais_ a _sério_ o curso,... e – Harry continua antes de Gina contestar - ... _Hermione_, você vai _querendo_, ou _não_!

Finalmente a porta do elevador abre-se , e Draco é o primeiro a sair, seguido por Harry

Grande _Potter_! – Ironiza

_De nada_, Malfoy! – Responde o moreno ao mesmo tom

E se eu _não_ quiser? – Hermione provoca, enquanto sai do elevador de costas para Gina

Eu _estou_ levando a _sério_! – Ninguém escuta a ruiva reclamar

Acho que a srta não está _muito_ bem de _audição_... eu falei, "_querendo ou não_"! – Diz Harry aproximando-se da garota

_Dessa vez_, o Potter tem razão, Hermione – Draco também ignora a fala da namorada

Porque vocês "acham" que não to levando a sério? – Questiona Gina, tentando ganhar a atenção.

E o que vocês "_fariam_" se eu me _recusar_? – Cada vez mais, Hermione aproxima-se da parede do ministério por culpa da aproximação do amigo

Não _queira_ saber... – Diz Harry marotamente olhando para Draco com o mesmo sorriso, que retribui o gesto – Você sente _cócegas_, não é? – Harry abre um enorme sorriso de vencedor

_NÃO_!... _Harry James_, se você se atrever a ... – Harry a encurrala contra a parede branca, quase se encostando à amiga. Então ele levanta suas mãos e segue em direção a cintura de Hermione, que segura as mãos dele em pânico – _OK_, ok, você _venceu_... eu _vou_! – Diz Hermione, largando rapidamente as mãos do amigo, completamente vermelha.

_Sabia_ que ia _aceitar_! – Diz um Harry orgulhoso

Claro né!... o que você faria se fosse _encurralado_ contra parede recebendo _cócegas_! – Hermione vai até Draco e Gina

Acho que _não_ iria quer _ouvir_ a resposta – Responde Harry flertando-a marotamente

Hermione não entende o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo

Acho que vou _chorar_ de _emoção_! – Ironiza Draco, ao compreender a frase de Harry, deixando Hermione mais confusa ainda

Harry e Draco começam a rir alegremente, com a cara de desentendimento da amiga

Vocês estão me _ouvindo_! – Grita Gina, já irritada por estar invisível – Eu levo, e _muito_ a sério!

GINA! – Gritam impacientes os três amigos rindo por Gina ainda estar falando sobre o assunto.

Harry e Draco conseguiram fazer com que Hermione e Gina fizessem as pazes novamente (se bem que não era muito difícil, faze-las se reconciliar, pois, Gina tinha muita admiração pela amiga, e Hermione considerava-a uma irmã mais nova); As garotas se despediram dos rapazes e foram para o apartamento que dividiam, arrumarem-se para hoje à noite, enquanto Harry ia com Draco organizar os detalhes para a noite de festa.

N.B.: bem gente, eu só vim aqui pra agradescer a quem deixou review no cap. anterior e já pedir mais revies pro proximo...hehe beijos!


	3. Festa

**3° capítulo: "FESTA"**

Hermione estava em seu aconchegante apartamento em Londres, tomando seu diário e fabuloso banho, só que com uma pequena diferença. A moça estava demorando muito mais do que de costume. Tudo por causa daquela noite, em que Gina, Draco e principalmente Harry, a "convenceram" a ir numa festa de inauguração de uma boate bruxa. Normalmente, Hermione já demorava mais do que o normal, só que naquela noite, estava extrapolando dos limites, aponto que, uma linda ruiva, de vestido vermelho, longo, com minúsculos detalhes dourados encontrava-se em frente à porta do banheiro, no quarto da amiga, batendo freneticamente seu pé direito no chão, com as mãos na cintura frisando seu vestido liso. Sobre seu ombro esquerdo, quase caindo com o nervosismo da moça, havia uma pequena, e discreta bolsa dourada, que combinava com um pingente com formato de coração, contido em uma corrente do mesmo metal.

_- HERMIONE_? – Diz a ruiva batendo na porta fechada.

- Que é? – responde uma voz feminina, vinda do outro lado da porta.

O som do chuveiro repentinamente para.

- Já são 8:30!... Eles chegam às 9h!

- 8:30, Gina – Aparece Hermione embrulhada numa toalha azul clara, suas mãos seguravam outra toalha em seus cabelos – Ainda falta _meia_ hora – Diz calmamente indo até a cama, para pegar um vestido que estava sobre esta.

- Você _não_ vai ficar _pronta_ em _meia_ hora! – aproxima-se da amiga com os braços cruzados.

- Claro que _sim_! – Afirma a mulher.

- Você nem se _vestiu_... – Repentinamente, Gina para de falar, e olha para o vestido nas mãos da morena – _Ah não_... Você não vai com _isso_, vai? – A ruiva aponta para um vestido azul claríssimo nas mãos de Hermione.

- Por quê?... Você sabe que _gosto_ de azul!

- Eu sei, mas... _Esse_ não serve para ir num lugar como _aquele_, entende? – Gina vai até o guarda-roupa da amiga, e começa a fuçar na parte dos vestidos – _ESSE_!... É _perfeito_... Você _tem_ que vestir _esse_! – Em suas mãos, esticado até o chão, encontrava-se um vestido preto, com pequenos detalhes prateados, que davam um ar brilhoso em seu tecido e que deixava com metade das costas nuas. Possuía finíssimas tiras que davam a volta ao pescoço de quem o usava, presa ao decote.

- Gin... Esse é muito... "Cheguei" – Hermione fala meio constrangida.

- É _essa_ a intenção!... Agora _chega_!... _Vista_-_se_! – Gina bruscamente faz Hermione aceitar o vestido e ao mesmo tempo a empurra para o banheiro novamente – e anda _rápido_! – A moça fecha a porta rapidamente, não dando tempo da amiga contestar.

Passaram-se 20 minutos. Gina estava sentada na cama da amiga, com suas mãos apoiadas no joelho, para não dar aquela famosa vontade de roer as unhas, recém feitas para aquela ocasião, quando a porta do banheiro abre-se pela segunda vez. De lá saiu, uma Hermione completamente diferente da anterior. Em primeiro lugar, deixou de usar aquela toalha azul, e pôs o "tal" vestido mandado por Gina. Seus cabelos, não mais enrolados pela toalha, mas sim, soltos, com pequenas ondas bem moldadas, num dos lados havia uma mecha presa numa linda presilha prateada combinado com o com os acessórios. Usava, também, em seu pescoço, uma brilhante gargantilha do mesmo metal, que continha um minúsculo pingente em formato de estrela, dentro de uma lua um pouco maior. Seu belo rosto estava muito bem maquiado. Não muito saliente, nem discreto, mas no ponto exato, fazendo com que a garota ficasse deslumbrante.

- _Pronto_! – fala indo até Gina

- Está _ótimo_! – Gina a elogiou aplaudindo.

Em seguida levantou-se da cama, indo até a porta, seguida pela amiga. Saindo de casa, Hermione tira uma chave de sua bolsa elegante e a tranca.

Logo as duas mulheres estavam descendo as escadas rumo à saída do prédio, onde já eram esperadas por dois homens aparentando elegantes ternos. Um deles era loiro, de olhos azuis acinzentados e outro moreno de olhos verdes.

Hermione abre a porta e deixa a amiga passar primeiro. Logo após a morena a segue, saindo do prédio.

Draco ao ver a namorada, coloca a mão direita na boca e da um assobio para ela, que lhe da um leve tapa no braço e beija-o carinhosamente. Já Harry, ao contrario de Draco, ao ver Hermione, fica completamente estaqueado. Parecia que estava vendo algo divino. A garota aproxima-se do rapaz, ainda de boca aberta, encarando-a, e lhe da um beijo na bochecha, cumprimentando-o. Logo depois faz a mesma coisa com Draco que também a cumprimenta.

- Vocês estão lindas, _não acha_ Potter? – Draco da um cutucão com o cotovelo em Harry, que com isso acorda do "transe"

- Não... – Elas o olham, abismadas -... Estão _divinamente_ _deslumbrantes_!

- Obrigada aos dois, pelos elogios – Hermione sorri para ambos.

- É... Vocês também não estão nada mal! – Gina olha para o modelo do paletó dos homens.

Ambos usavam ternos, porém Harry usava um elegante terno preto e só na gravata havia uma coloração diferente, era um verde esmeralda, que acentuava a cor de seus lindos olhos. Seus cabelos rebeldes estavam esvoaçados e com aparência molhada, ou seja, estava perfeito. Já Draco estava com um terno fino, cinza chumbo, com uma gravata cinza claro, que assim como Harry, combinava com seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Seus cabelos, como sempre intactos e lisos, puxados para trás com gel.

- Vamos? – Harry estende seu braço para Hermione, que logo aceita e com um belo sorriso encaixa seu braço no do amigo.

Draco estende o braço a Gina, que também aceita imediatamente. Harry conduz os amigos até seu automóvel prateado, parecido com um jip bem moderno. O moreno abre a porta traseira para Gina, esperando que Draco a acompanhe, só que para seu desgosto, antes de Draco entrar, Gina aparece novamente e chama Hermione para sentar ao seu lado.

- Hoje, vocês vão bancar os motoristas particulares, não acha justo Mione? – Alega a ruiva lançando um sorriso malandro em direção à amiga.

- Ótima idéia! – Concorda a garota com o mesmo sorriso.

Harry e Draco entreolham-se desconfiados, afinal, Gina adorava pregar brincadeiras e Hermione possuía ótima criatividade e inteligência para ajudá-la a colocá-las em prática. Isso era um bom motivo para ser cauteloso.

Gina volta para seu lugar no banco traseiro do carro, sendo seguida por Hermione. Draco sobe no carro, no banco ao lado do da direção e por último, Harry faz a volta, em seu carro, sentando-se.

Vinte minutos depois, o quarteto chega a tal esperada festa. Harry entrega sua chave ao guardador de automóveis, para que possa estacioná-lo. De impacto, havia uma recepcionista aguardando.

- Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley... – Ao ouvir seu nome completo Gina disfarçadamente chuta o namorado, que não consegue completar os nomes.

- Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger – Hermione continua para o amigo, só que rindo da situação dele.

- Podem entra srs. Potter e Malfoy, e sras Weasley e Granger – Diz a moça com um largo sorriso para Harry e Draco.

Gina afasta-se de Draco e vai para o lado de Hermione. Quando eles entram no salão, logo vêem que era um lugar de luxo, pois além de ser enorme, tinha mesas para 4 pessoas, decoradas com toalhas brancas e em cima havia rosas vermelhas lindíssimas, que combinavam com alguns tecidos, da mesma cor, decorando o lugar todo. Hermione e Gina ao verem o lugar, se apaixonaram pelo mesmo. Enquanto Hermione tapava a boca com a mão, aparentando surpresa, Gina ficava com a boca aberta, olhando de um canto para o outro.

_- Uau_! – Surpreende-se Harry ficando ao lado de Hermione.

- Vamos sentar? – Pergunta Draco ficando ao lado de Gina, que vira a cara para o namorado, assim que este pega na sua mão.

- Que foi, _agora_? – Draco segue Gina até uma mesa vazia. Harry e Hermione vão atrás conversando - Gina, você pode me explica _porque_ está me ignorando _do nada_? – Antes da ruiva sentar-se, Draco a segura pelo braço puxando-a para perto de si.

_- Do nada_?... Não se faça de _idiota_... O Sr. é bem _esperto_ para saber do que estou _falando_! – Diz Gina se soltando das mãos do namorado. Harry e Hermione aproximam-se dos dois, parando de conversar para descobrir o que estava havendo.

- Sabe aquela _moça_ que pegou nossos nomes?... – Hermione vendo que a amiga não iria ceder, tenta ajudar o loiro, que há essas horas estava totalmente sem paciência.

- Sim, e _daí_? – Vira-se para a morena

- Puxa, vocês são mesmo _desligados, _heim... – Harry a interrompe.

- Ei, não me coloca no meio! – Harry, ao ouvir que incluíam negativamente sua pessoa, para de olhar o salão e retorna a conversa.

- Vocês dois não viram _aquela_ _moça_ arrastando asa para _vocês_, não? – Diz a moça extremamente de mau humor

- Ahhhh... Eu não posso acredita que é com isso que você está braba! – Draco revira os olhos, perplexo.

- Vocês são _loucas_... Aquela _pobre moça_ simpática está sendo _vítima_ das calúnias feitas por duas mulheres completamente _ciumentas_ – Harry da um sorrisinho de canto. Como ele adorava provocar Hermione e Gina. Principalmente a morena, porque essa sempre se aborrecia com suas brincadeiras.

_- O QUE_??? – Hermione e Gina exclamam em uníssono.

- Tenho que concorda com Potter... Isso é _ridículo_!

- Não vou fica aqui agüentando _isso_!... Vem Hermione... – Gina a puxa e as duas começam a se misturas com o resto do pessoal, que agora já havia enchido o lugar.

Eles tentam ir atrás, só que as perdem de vista. Gina leva a amiga até o bar. As duas estavam irritadíssimas. Gina pela milésima vez havia discutido com o namorado. Já Harry e Hermione era muito raro de brigarem, porque sempre quando um ficava chateado o outro corria atrás.

Elas estavam tomando cerveja amanteigada, quando Hermione escuta levemente alguém chamá-la, só que a voz era muito baixa, tanto que a moça nem reconhecia.

_- Hermione_... – Hermione vira-se bruscamente para o lado, só que não enxerga ninguém conhecido.

- Que foi? – Pergunta Gina depois de tomar um longo gole de seu copo. Hermione estava com expressão interrogativa e olhando para todos os lados.

- Escutei meu nome – A garota volta para o rosto da amiga, pensando que estava escutando vozes do além.

_- Gina_... – A mesma voz, um pouco mais alto, mas ainda irreconhecível.

- Também ouvi o meu – Gina também olha para todos os lados – que estranho...

_- Oh surdas_! – Hermione e Gina viram-se bruscamente para trás e lá caminhando apressadamente em direção as duas, vinha Lilá Brown. Ela usava um vestido longo rosa bebê, colado ao seu belo corpo. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos com flores da mesma cor do vestido, dando um ar angelical. Ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, vinha Olívio Wood, atual jogador profissional de quadribol. Usava um terno verde musgo, que deixava sua pele morena num tom mais acobreado do que já era.

- Lilá? – falam Gina e Hermione em uníssono, largando seus copos e indo abraçar a morena e seu namorado que haviam chegado.

- Nossa, quanto tempo! – Dizia Lilá afastando-se de um forte abraço que dava em Hermione. Enquanto isso se aproximavam Harry e Draco vagarosamente com sorrisos nos lábios.

- É o _destino_! – Dizia Harry cumprimentando Olívio e dando três beijinhos em Lilá. Draco o imitou.

_- Farsante_! – Lilá fala para Harry, que começa a rir junto com Draco, Lilá e Olívio, deixando Gina, e Hermione sem entender absolutamente nada.

_- Oi!_ – Aproxima-se um ruivo muito bem vestido, com um terno cor de chumbo. Ao seu lado uma bela loira de olhos também azuis, vestindo um elegante longo dourado, que fazia conjunto com seus cabelos lisos que parecia até que fazia parte do tecido de tão liso e dourado que estava.

_- Quanto tempo_ que não via _vocês_! – Diz Luna dando um forte abraço em Gina,passando para Hermione e logo em seguida em Lilá.

- Vocês também _aqui_? – Hermione começa a desconfiar da casualidade.

Rony cumprimenta as garotas e em seguida da um comprimento de mão em Harry e em Olívio e acena formalmente com a cabeça para Draco. O homem ainda não se conformara que sua irmãzinha estava "tendo um caso" com seu maior inimigo de toda Hogwarts.

- Nossa fiquei tão animada quando Ron _contou_ que Harry nos _convidou_! – Ao contrario da antiga Luna, essa era mais falante e animada afinal, convivia com Rony a mais de dois anos.

- Harry _convidou_ vocês? – Hermione olha para o amigo, como se pedisse explicação para isso tudo.

_- Sim_, não sabia? – Olívio responde para a moça cujo olhar ainda estava em um certo moreno de olhos verdes inebriante.

- Draco nos ligou ontem... Quase que não deu para nós virmos, né _Oli_? – Ao ouvir seu "nome", Olívio olha a namorada como um olhar que expressava vergonha. Fora Olívio, e Lilá, todos os que estavam participando daquela conversa caíram na gargalhada.

- Pensamos que vocês _gostariam_ de _rever_ os amigos – Assume Harry recuperando o fôlego de tanto rir da maneira de se expressar da amiga com o namorado.

- Vamos nos sentar em algum lugar? – Draco muda o rumo da conversa.

- Vamos sentar _ali_ – Rony aponta para uma mesa vazia na qual cabiam todos os amigos.

Rony conduz os amigos até a mesa desejada. Ele puxa uma das cadeiras para que Luna pudesse se sentar, e senta-se ao seu lado. Todos fazem a mesma coisa que Rony. Estavam num papo animado, já bebendo líquidos que havia lá, quando aparece na mesa onde eles estavam, um outro ruivo muito parecido com Rony, porém um pouco mais baixo. Usava um terno meio moderno, azul marinho, que ressaltava seus cabelos vermelhos. O moço pega uma cadeira da outra mesa e coloca-a entre Hermione e Lilá, ganhando a atenção de todos da mesa.

- E aí meus bons e velhos _amigos_! – Ironiza o homem abraçando Hermione.

- Oi Jorge – Dizem Luna, Lilá, Gina e Hermione em uníssono, enquanto os outros respondem com a cabeça.

- Como vai, cara? – Harry que estava ao lado de Hermione estica a mão para cumprimenta o recém chegado.

- Muito bem!... Com duas _gatas_ _dessas_ ao meu lado, _melhor_ ainda! – Jorge coloca os braços para trás das moças que riem com o comentário.

- Acho melhor não encostar _muito_, porque uma delas tem _dono_ – Olívio brinca com o amigo e ex-colega de time.

- Não se preocupe, eu deixo um _pedacinho_ pra _você_ – Jorge entra na brincadeira do amigo.

- Você está muito _linda_, Mione! – Todos voltam os olhares para a garota da qual Jorge elogia.

- Obrigada Jorge – Diz a moça sem graça.

- E o _Fred_? – Harry muda logo de assunto.

- Ta com a _Angelina_ – Ele bebe um gole do suco de uva do copo de Hermione.

- E você, ainda está "_sozinho_"? – Dessa vez é Lilá quem pergunta.

- Lógico que _sim_! – Diz Jorge lembrando-se do irmão preso com uma namorada – Mione, quer _dançar_? – Estica a mão para a garota.

- Claro – Harry segue os dois, saindo de perto da mesa e dirigindo-se para a pista de dança, só não percebeu que todos da mesa, ao invés de olhar para o casal dançando, olhavam-no curiosos, para saber a reação do rapaz.

- Que é? – Perguntou indignado, por estar bancando o alvo e também por Jorge ter a mesma idéia que ele, e colocá-la em prática.

- Nada não! – Rony responde pelos amigos – vamos _dançar_? – O ruivo olha para a loira.

- Vamos – Rony e Luna afastam-se da mesa e vão para perto de Jorge e Hermione que dançavam alegremente. Logo todos vão dançar, deixando o moreno sozinho na mesa.

Harry não agüentava mais ver Jorge e Hermione dançando. Estavam tão próximos, que o deixava com raiva. Enfim, o moreno criou coragem e resolveu ir até lá. Ainda numa distância considerável, ele conseguiu ouvir boa parte do que Jorge dizia a garota.

- Você está _realmente_ muito bonita hoje Mione... Sabe que às vezes fico pensando que eu queria muito ficar com você... – Com esse comentário Hermione afasta-se um pouco do rapaz e cora ferozmente – Mas como eu não faria nada contra o Harry... – Nesse momento Harry aproxima-se dos dois e Jorge abre o sorriso para o amigo, que retribui imediatamente ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Não te entendi... – Hermione ia continuar, com uma cara de total incompreensão, quando é interrompida.

_- Posso_? – Harry faz um sinal para pedir Hermione para dançar.

- É toda sua – Jorge pisca para o moreno, que ocupa seu lugar na cintura da moça.

- Na verdade eu já cansei de dançar – Diz Hermione, tentando se largar dos fortes braços do amigo. Estava tentando ignorá-lo.

- Mas Mione, você me falou a pouco que se fosse por você dançaria a _noite inteira _–Jorge fala, ainda perto do casal, fazendo com que Harry encarasse a amiga em interrogação.

Hermione fulminou Jorge com o olhar.

- Ta querendo se livrar de mim? – pergunta Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo com que Hermione fique constrangida, mas ainda bancando a durona. Jorge afasta-se dos dois.

Hermione não fala nada e isso deixa Harry impaciente.

- Quer fazer o favor de _falar_ comigo, como se fosse uma pessoa _educada_? – o moreno a provoca.

- Escuta aqui _Potter_, pra _sua_ informação eu _sou_ uma pessoa _educada_, ok! – Diz Hermione, cuja mão que estava minutos atrás no ombro do rapaz, agora estava com o dedo esticado no meio do rosto dele.

_- Resolveu_ falar agora? – Zomba ele, tirando o dedo da amiga de sua cara e recolocando no lugar onde estava.

- Ah vai tomar banho! – Hermione da um tapa do ombro do garoto.

- Olha que ta todo mundo olhado! – Harry estava amando a brincadeira de provocar a garota, que cada vez que ele retrucava, ficava mais vermelha de raiva.

- Ah claro, o _famoso Potter_ não pode aparecer _apanhando_ em _público_... Seria horrível para sua imagem de _galanteador_!

- Do que você está _falando_? – Harry que não estava entendendo nada do porque a garota estava irritada com ele, agora se confunde mais ainda.

- Não se faça de _desentendido_! – Hermione eleva a voz.

_- Shh_... Está todo mundo olhando seu _escândalo_... Você não quer isso _quer_? – Fala puxando o corpo da amiga mais para perto do seu, fazendo Hermione parar de raciocinar pela aproximação do rapaz, que de seu corpo exalava um aroma inebriante. Em conseqüência disso não retrucou mais.

- Você quer parar de _me_ puxar?... Deixe para fazer isso com a _recepcionista_! – Nessa última frase que "cai à ficha" de Harry, de porque a amiga está agindo dessa forma tão "sutil".

- Ahhh, agora estou _entendendo_... – Hermione o encara enrugando a testa.

_- Entendendo_ o que?

- Você está com _ciúmes_... – Harry começa a rir alegremente da cara vermelha de Hermione.

_- NÃO ESTOU COM "CIÚMES"! – _Grita a morena tentando soltar-se das "garras" do rapaz.

- Sem exaltações – O rapaz aproxima seu rosto do ouvido da garota fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio, e deixando novamente que seu perfume a hipnotizasse.

- Te odeio... – Ela não tinha mais força para continuar brigando, pois o moço aproximava-se de seu rosto a cada palavra que dizia, então ela apela com essas palavras.

- E eu te amo!... – Fala Harry brincando com a amiga.

- Engraçadinho... – Hermione não consegue esconder o sorriso, causando um enorme e belo sorriso nos lábios do moreno.

- Então me perdoa por ser gostoso? – Pisca Harry, lembrando do motivo da fúria da garota.

- Convencido! – Hermione não agüenta mais e começa rir do modo do garoto agir.

Com toda aquela empolgação da amiga, Harry sente-se mais seguro ao lado dela e lhe da um selinho rápido, deixando Hermione pasma. O garoto fala normalmente:

- Vamos sentar? – Diz com um sorriso no rosto, já puxando a amiga, ainda sem reação, para a mesa, que já se encontrava com seus amigos.

Jorge conversava alegremente com Olívio e Rony. Lilá falava alguma coisa, que parecia ter a ver com cabelo, pois estava mexendo nos cabelos de Luna, enquanto conversava com esta. Já Draco estava tentando fazer com que Gina voltasse a falar com ele, pois essa ainda estava chateada pelo mesmo motivo que Hermione, ou seja, a recepcionista.

- Isso é _neurose_! – Dizia Draco sem perceber a aproximação dos amigos.

- Vou te dizer o que é "neurose" Draco _Malfoy_!! – Hermione senta-se ao seu lado tentando acalmá-la

- Ah, oi, nem vi vocês chegando... – Gina agora tentava sorrir para a amiga.

- Percebi! - O sorriso volta para seu rosto.

Draco ao ver o amigo sentando-se ao seu lado, pois não havia mais lugar ao lado de Hermione, ou em qualquer outro daquela mesa, comenta em voz amena pra ninguém ouvir.

- E aí, Potter? - Seu famoso sorriso irônico percorre o rosto lívido do loiro.

- Curiosidade é sua característica _marcante_, não é Malfoy? – Harry que já havia voltado com um belo sorriso, faz com que ele se encha mais com o comentário do loiro.

- É... Pelo menos em algo você é _igual_ a mim – Draco começa a rir e Harry o acompanha. Essa era a maneira "gentil" que se comunicavam. Por esse motivo Draco tinha entendido perfeitamente o recado que o moreno quis passar.

_- Divertiu-se_ amiga? – Gina havia pegado os costumes irônicos do namorado de perturbar.

- Porque a pergunta, sra. _Malfoy_? – Com o comentário da amiga, Gina da uma eufórica gargalhada chamando a atenção para si. Corada, Hermione fecha a boca da amiga com a mão direita.

- A srta pensa que não vi? – Fala Gina ao recuperar o fôlego e tirando a mão da amiga.

- Ver o que, Ginevra? – Provoca Hermione.

- Ei... _Apelando_ agora srta _Granger_? – Diz uma Gina meio corada por ouvir seu nome proclamado em bom som

- Porque, não gostou? – Diverte-se aos custos da amiga.

- Não fuja do assunto... _Você_ e o _Harry_... Finalmente, _estão_? – Gina tenta voltar para o primeiro assunto rapidamente.

- Gina, faça me o favor...Eu e o Harry...O mente fértil que você tem, heim?...Hei, como assim "_finalmente_"? – Nessa hora que a garota percebe a "indireta" da amiga

- Ah, Hermione, pelo amor de Merli,... O que precisa mais o Harry fazer pra chamar _sua atenção_?

- Ouvi meu nome? – Hermione ao ouvir a voz do rapaz cora violentamente.

- Nada! – Diz Hermione secamente – Estou cansada, to indo! – levanta bruscamente da cadeira ganhando a atenção de todos ao redor.

- Já? – Pergunta uma Lilá de boca aberta.

- Hermione são só meia noite e meia... – Diz Luna desencostando a cabeça que estava no ombro do namorado.

- Espera então que eu te levo – Sugeriu Draco.

- Não... Aproveita a festa... Vou andando... – Dá as costas à mesa.

- Você está louca? – Harry levanta, também bruscamente chamando mais atenção ainda e indo até a garota.

- A gente pode te acompanhar então? – Diz Rony com um sorriso.

- Você não tem carro, Ronald! – Luna lembra o namorado.

- Ah é...

- NÃO... Deixe-me ir sozinha... – Vira e sai apressadamente contra a multidão. Com uma lágrima escorrendo nos olhos, que é vista só por Harry que estava perto da garota e Gina que prestava muita atenção na amiga e a encarava.

Harry vai atrás dela. Rony, Lilá e Luna queriam ir atrás também, mas são impedidos por Gina que alega que precisam dar uma chance para Harry e Hermione acertarem-se.

Hermione está saindo do lugar, quase atravessando a rua, quando é impedida por uma mão forte em seu braço esquerdo, fazendo-a parar e virar.

- Por favor, deixe-me em paz... Preciso descansar – Fala com voz fraca para o homem.

- Não vou deixar você ir para casa _sozinha_ essa hora da noite. Não sou louco e muito menos _irresponsável_! – Fala decididamente e com uma firmeza em sua voz que faz Hermione arregalar os olhos sem declaração.

Começam a caminhar pela rua escura. Não havia quase ninguém àquela hora. Ambos em silêncio absoluto. Hermione caminhava de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados. Harry a olhava de canto. Suas mãos no bolso por estar passando um vento gelado. O vento que balançava seus cabelos negros, parecia estar brincando com eles. O mesmo acontecia com os de Hermione, só que cada vez mais a garota encolhia os ombros pelo frio que sentia, pois só estava com um casaco preto de tecido fino e brilhante que cobria seu lindo vestido. Harry percebe que a garota está com frio e toma uma atitude espontânea.

- Vem mais pra cá – Diz a envolvendo com seu braço, para que ficasse também em baixo de seu casaco, já que era enorme e Hermione era pequena.Os dois cabiam sem problemas.

- Obrigada... – Não teve como não aceitar. 1° porque o rapaz já havia envolvido-a e com seus braços não podia se brincar. 2° porque a seus olhos verdes penetrantes não tinha como se negar nada.

Demoraram mais meia hora para chegar até o apartamento de Hermione e Gina. Já no portão de entrada do condomínio, Hermione o convidou para entrar como manda a boa educação, só que esse não aceitou. Ao invés disso, deu um beijo igual ao que foi dado na festa,deixando-a paralisada e foi embora.

Eram 2 horas da manhã quando Hermione acordou de um lindo e profundo sonho com Gina acendendo a luz e gritando seu nome.

_- Que é?_... – Fala sonolenta e ainda com as cobertas tapando seu belo rosto.

- Você _precisava_ ter visto!!!... _Pena_ que foi embora mais cedo... – Dizia tirando a roupa e indo pro banheiro se trocar.

- O que _G-Gina_? – Boceja ainda de olhos fechados

- DEU O _MAIOR_ _BARRACO_ LÁ... FOI _H-I-L-Á-R-I-O-O-O-O_!! – Gritava de dentro do banheiro soletrando a última palavra.

- Você vai me falar ou vai esperar a _policia_ vir aqui _te_ prender? – Ironiza já de olhos abertos.

Esse era seu maior defeito: a curiosidade e Gina sabia muito bem disso. Por esse motivo estava sempre a provocando.

_- Há, há, há_,... Muito engraçadinho srta _Granger_!... – Sai do banheiro com sua camisola habitual verde com flores vermelhas -... A Lilá fez a _maior_ zona, só por causa de uma guria que _deu_ em cima do Olívio... hahaha – Apaga a luz rindo, lembrando-se da cena cômica, e Hermione liga o abajur.

- Tá, mas o que ela falou? – Diz Hermione com um sorriso de deboche imaginando Lilá arrancando os cabelos de uma guria.

- Ah, ela só disse que ele tinha _dono_... Que não era pra ficar _olhando_, muito menos dando em _cima_... Sem falar na surra que ela deu no _pobre_ do Olívio... hahaha... Foi hilário, você precisava ter visto. – Gina, já deitada começa a rir novamente lembrando-se de Lilá dando tapas no ombro de Olívio, e esse tentando se defender.

- E porque a srta está rindo, srta Weasley? A srta faria a mesma coisa! – Da um sorriso debochado a amiga

_- EU_?... TA LOUCA!... EU _MATARIA_, NÃO _SÓ_ A MULHER, COMO TAMBÉM O _DRACO_... Você sabe que _ele_ não é flor que se cheire, não é?...

- Ai Gina, você e o Draco também são _cômicos_!

- Falando _nisso_... Como foi a _volta romântica_ com o _seu_ _príncipe_? – era a vez de Gina debochar.

- A minha "volta romântica" com o meu "príncipe" foi norma,... Como todas as voltas que se dá com um _amigo_ que os outros ficam imaginando coisas onde não existem!

- Ai, ai... Quando vocês dois vão aprender, heim? – Vira de lado fechando os olhos azuis.

- Gina! – Levanta bruscamente, sentando-se na cama.

- Boa noite, Hermione! – Diz encerando o assunto.

- 'Noite! – Deita zangada na cama por ter sido ignorada.

- Ah, Hermione, só pra te avisar... Amanhã vamos dormir na casa da Lilá – Gina com voz sonolenta, nem abre os olhos enquanto dava o recado.

- Ah, ta, Lilá... Amanhã... Casa... – Hermione que ainda estava furiosa por ter sido ignorada nem presta atenção no que Gina havia dito. – QUE?... – Levanta novamente focalizando as costas da amiga.

- Depois que vocês foram Lilá nos convidou para "_estrear_" a nova casa dela com o Olívio – Gina nem se mexia.

- E POR UM ACASO VOCÊ _ME_ CONSULTOU PARA VER SE _EU_ QUERIA? – Ainda berrava com mais indignação que antes.

- Hermione... Preciso _dormir_ – Diz sonolenta, mas com um pouco de receio com a fúria da amiga.

- Ah, _você_ precisa? – Diz cinicamente – Gina, eu gosto de ser _informada_ em assuntos que _me_ diz respeito, não sei se _você_ sabe! – Sua raiva estava sendo vencida pelo estado de sonolência.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Vamos dormir e _amanhã_ a gente discute, ok? - Gina não tinha mais força para brigar com ela. Se estivesse contando carneirinhos, com certeza, estava já no milésimo pra fora, isso se não tivesse perdido as contas.

Hermione que também não iria agüentar até o final da discussão, ajeitou-se em seu travesseiro macio. Jogou seus cabelos para cima, tentando fazer com que não amasse no decorrer da noite. Seus pensamentos são extraídos pela imagem de Harry. Seus olhos. Seus cabelos. Seu rosto...

* * *

N.B.: bem, cmo a autora nao deixa nota, eu tenho de deixar... uahauha

valeu pelos reviews e desculpa a demora, pq eu troquei de pc e talz, coisas da vida.

espero q deixem mais reviews,oks?

beijos e ate a proxima XD


	4. Revelações

**4° capítulo: Revelações**

Era sábado e Gina acordou eram 10hrs da manhã, ainda deitada virou-se para o lado, onde se encontrava a cama vazia e arrumada de Hermione. Lembrando-se da conversa na noite anterior saltou bruscamente de sua cama e foi em direção ao banheiro se arrumar.

Saindo do banheiro, andou até a cozinha e lá encontrou Hermione, ainda com seu pijama, tomando o café da manhã. Gina a olhou com medo pela discussão que tiveram, enquanto Hermione sem olhá-la, toma um gole de seu suco.

Pode sentar... _Não _estou mordendo _hoje_ – Diz zombando sem encara-la, mas com voz firme

Fico feliz em saber disso – Responde ao mesmo tom – _Hermione_... – Fala meu em dúvida

Hum? – Diz com a torrada que mordia na boca.

Sinto muito por não ter te consultado e... ter dito que iríamos... - fala ainda incerta - Mas você não estava _lá_, e o convite era para irmos dormir _hoje_,... Além do que, achei que você não iria se importar de dormir na casa da Lilá... – Completou com olhar de arrependimento

Ah, Gin... Não se preocupe... – Sorriu, tentando tirar o "medo" da amiga – Não tem problemas, sério – Acrescentou ao ver a cara de desconfiança da ruiva.

Gina se tranqüiliza com as palavras da amiga. Tomam o café-da-manhã normalmente. Quando chega às 16 horas da tarde, começam a preparar suas roupas e objetos que usariam naquela noite.

Lu, querida, que bom que veio! – Diz Lilá animadamente abrindo a porta de sua casa

As meninas já chegaram? – Dando três beijinhos de comprimento na amiga

Não, você foi à primeira – Puxando a outra pra dentro fechou a porta. – Me ajuda com as pipocas?

Lilá vai para a cozinha com Luna a seus pés. Luna admirava o local. Era um apartamento aconchegante, com a maioria das peças da cor branca, e o que não era branco, como as cortinas e pequenos detalhes, tipo quadros, flores e velas eram rosa bebê (fez de tudo para que a namorada colocasse qualquer cor menos "rosa", mas foi em vão). Não tinha nada fora do lugar, realmente era a cara de Lilá.

Sabe fazer _isso_? – Aponta para o saco de 1kg de pipoca na ponta de seus dedos.

Não... Pensei que _você_ sabia – Diz prontamente Luna fazendo uma cara de espanto

O interfone toca, e Lilá corre para atendê-lo. Enquanto isso Luna fica na cozinha lendo, atrás do saquinho de pipoca, o modo de preparo.

_AHH... MENINAS QUE BOM QUE VIERAM_!! – Luna escuta a voz "discreta" de Lilá, vindo lá da porta.

Lil, isso é _tão_... – Hermione olhava apavorada, mas mesmo assim tentava achar uma maneira de elogiar a casa – _Tão_...

_Rosa_! – Diz Gina abismada, de boca aberta

_Ai_, é _né_... _Eu_ que escolhi! - Orgulha-se Lilá com um belo sorriso de orelha a orelha

Não _duvido_! – Ao dizer isso a ruiva leva um cutucão de Hermione, em seu braço – _Ah_!...

O que? - Lilá volta sua atenção a Gina

A... A _Luna_ Já chegou? – Disfarça recebendo o olhar de repreensão de Hermione.

_Sim, sim, sim_! – Pulava Lilá. Ao mesmo tempo em que puxava com sua mão direita o braço de Hermione, e com a Esquerda o blusão verde de Gina.

Chegando lá, encontram Luna agachada, parecia que estava a procura de algo no armário em baixo da pia.

Ao ver a cena, Lilá interroga:

Alguma de vocês sabe fazer pipoca?

- Hum... Eu sei fazer daquelas _semiprontas_... – Diz Hermione desconfiada, ainda olhando Luna.

Das "_o que_"? – Lilá olha sem entender para a morena

São _essas_ daqui, Mi – Luna vai até elas e mostra o pacote em suas mãos

Ah, _essas_ é a Gin que sabe – Hermione voltasse para Gina – Sou péssima na cozinha

É, mais ou menos... Eu sei que precisa de _azeite_ – A ruiva fala meio duvidosa, _querendo comer o fígado_ de hermione por ter dito aquilo.

A morena por sua vez se limitou a olhar de banda para Gina. Afinal não queria estar ali... e se não fosse a ruiva naquele momento estaria no aconchego de sua cama. Ou quem sabe estudando com Harry. Sorriu ao se imaginar no apartamento do amigo. Com ele não teria de se preocupar em fazer comida alguma porque Harry se virava muito bem na cozinha.

Lembrar do amigo a fez sentir estranha. A noite não deixara de sonhar com os lábios dele, não somente a lhe dar "selinhos" e beijos ardentes, mas também a percorrer seu corpo. Sentiu um calafrio e ruborizou com aqueles pensamentos. Gina não deixou de perceber e sussurrou para ela, enquanto Luna e Lilá se entretinham procurando a panela certa.

No que está pensando senhorita Granger?

Desperta de seu devaneio olhou assustada para a amiga.

Eu? Nada, por quê? – Diz inocentemente

Você não me engana...

Achando que não merecia aquilo se virou indo em direção à sala.

Vou deixar vocês fazerem isso enquanto guardo nossas coisas e... Gina – chamou a ruiva que cruzara os braços revoltada – use manteiga porque fica mais gostoso! – Antes de virar as costas, a morena lança um sorrisinho a ruiva.

O quarto onde Hermione estava arrumando seus pertences era belo e arejado. Possuía uma bela sacada para o parque (em frente ao apartamento de Lilá), e a claridade penetrava em todo o aposento, deixando só algumas partes em penumbra.

A moça estava a dobrar sua última pilha de blusas, quando do andar de baixo (onde era a cozinha), escuta gritos estéricos das amigas. Imediatamente, desce correndo a escadaria. Chegando à sala, enxerga Gina, Lilá e Luna com olhares de espanto para a porta da cozinha. A moça aproximou-se das loucas, quer dizer, das garotas apavoradas.

Mas o que vocês fizeram? – Ainda sem acreditar, Hermione vai até a porta da cozinha, mas é impedida de entrar por vários pedaços de pipocas saltando contra a moça. – _Ahhhhh_... – Sai correndo para trás de Luna, cuja esta estava a proteger o rosto com uma bandeira de metal.

Sei lá, de repente esse "_troxo_" começou a saltar panela a fora! – Diz Lilá apavorada com o tanto de sujeira que terá que limpar depois.

Essas débeis não tamparam a panela! – Gina revira os olhos muito exaltada

Escuta aqui... era você que sabia fazer "_isso_" e não nós... – Lilá remexe os cabelos negros e lisos

Eu estava _distraída_ com uma notícia _importantíssima_ na televisão, ok! – Defende-se Gina mexendo os cabelos que nem Lilá

Ah claro, a _notícia_... – ironiza Luna – Você estava era olhando o _loiro_ do jornal e _não_ prestando atenção na notícia que ele dava...

Ei... isso é mentira... eu... –

_CHEGAA_... que coisa... daqui mais um pouco elas param de estourar... vocês colocaram pouco, certo? – Ao ouvir isso de Hermione, as três garotas olham-se sem entender

Claro que sim!... só 1 kg, oras – Fala Lilá como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que existia.

TUDO ISSO NAQUELA _PANELINHA_ LÁ? - Hermione pira ao ver o tamanho, micro, da panela e a quantidade de pipoca colocada – Ai meu deus... _calma_ Hermione... – tenta tranqüilizar-se para não agredir suas colegas – _Prosseguindo_, temos _só_ que desligar o fogo, e pronto, _tudo_ acabado – Respira fundo ao concluir sua fala

Sim, e quem vai lá, _você_? – Diz Gina cruzando os braços.

Ginevra você quem começou i_sso_... agora enfrenta – Hermione começa a discutir

Enquanto Hermione e Gina discutiam, Luna pega sua varinha no bolso traseiro e com um simples aceno cessa a chama. Depois de toda confusão, bastava só limpar a cozinha, e _isso_ era moleza para elas.

Depois da limpeza as meninas arrumam a sala para ver um filme, nessa "arrumação" inclui: cobertores, pipoca, chocolate e um bom filme. Após assistir ao filme (com muitas lágrimas de Hermione, e discretas de Luna) acomodaram-se onde estavam (no chão, embaixo das cobertas) e começaram a conversar

Você não se ligou nas "_indiretas_" dele? – Pergunta a ruiva abismada

Não são "_indiretas_"! – Tenta se defender

Hermione, estou _impressionada_ com você!... No nosso tempo em Hogwarts você era muito esperta – Diz Lilá tentando provoca-la

E continua sendo... Só que quando se trata de _Harry_, Hermione perde totalmente a razão – Luna tentando ajudar lança um sorriso.

Querem parar de falar sobre_ mim_, como se eu _não_ estivesse _aqui_! – Hermione começa a ficar nervosa com a discussão de sua vida pessoal

Tá,... olha só – Lilá aproxima-se da amiga – Lembra daquele dia que o _seu príncipe_... Quero dizer, o Harry ficou em detenção por sua causa? – Diz com um sorriso caçoador.

Quando? – Pergunta Luna não lembrando da situação.

Você quer dizer, quando Harry deu um _soco_ naquele garoto da Corvinal por ter chamado a Hermione de _gostosa_? – Gina vira para Lilá.

É – Responde Lilá ainda encarando Hermione totalmente da cor dos cabelos de Gina

Ah é mesmo!... eu havia esquecido disso... foi uma situação muito cômica – Diz Luna não conseguindo esconder um sorriso. Gina e Lilá riam ao lembrar da cena

Querem fazer o favor de "calar a boca"! – Diz uma Hermione extremamente nervosa

Nossa, calma amiga – Diz Lilá tentando conter o riso

Mi, estávamos brincando – Diz Luna tentando acalmar a amiga de seu lado.

Foi mal, não tocamos mais no assunto... – Gina olha para Lilá com repreensão, pois a morena ainda ria, que com o "sutil" olhar da ruiva, instantaneamente para – Estou com fome, vocês não? – Tenta quebrar o clima

Já "_Rony Weasley_"? – Com o comentário de Luna, Lilá e Gina caem na risada, tirando um belo sorriso de Hermione.

Vou fazer chocolate quente, aceitam? – Diz Lilá já se levantando, mas é impedida de seguir pela fala de Hermione.

Deixe que eu vou... preciso me esticar um pouco... – Na verdade ela queria ficar sozinha um pouco, pensando em tudo que estava lhe acontecendo.

Gina ao perceber o que a amiga pretendia, puxa Lilá pelo pé, fazendo com que essa olhe para baixo. Então Lilá entende o recado e senta-se novamente, e a garota sai da sala e vai até a cozinha preparar o chocolate.

Tive uma idéia! – Diz Gina com os olhos brilhando

Ah não... – Luna apavora-se com o que iria sair da boca da amiga

Socorro... – Diz Lilá também aflita

Oh amigas que vocês são, heim!... não é nada de mais... – Gina chega mais perto delas para que Mione não pudesse ouvir de maneira nem uma. Lilá e Luna entreolham-se e aproximam-se da ruiva – Vamos mostrar para ela numa forma "_sutil"_ que ela e Harry nasceram um para o outro...

Tá, e como isso – Diz Luna zombando da idéia da amiga

Assim oh,... Primeiro temos que contar nossas histórias amorosas para ela... e acho que pelo menos ela vai relacionar com ela e com Harry por exemplo...

Gina, você às vezes me surpreende – Diz uma Luna sem acreditar no que estava escutando.

Espera aí... pode até dar certo! – Lilá olha-as com os olhos brilhando

Ah não, mais uma _louca_... eu mereço... – Diz Luna sem saber o que fazer para parar com aquela palhaçada.

Luna pelo amor de Merlim,... raciocine comigo,... eu começo a te perguntar como foi que _você e o ruivinho_ ficaram juntos e daí... – Lilá é interrompida por Luna

Ah sim, do _nada_?!

Não _querida_... assim... como ela estava falando de sua vida sentimental, eu finjo que fiquei curiosa com a sua, e então você conta para nós... – Termina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Eu _não_ vou contar sobre meu relacionamento! – Diz prontamente

Será por uma boa causa, não está vendo? – Gina se manifesta já nervosa e apreensiva que Hermione volte antes de estabelecerem o "plano".

É... e depois nos contamos as nossas também, ok? – Diz Lilá

Ok... – Bufa Luna

Legal! – Comemoram Gina e Lilá.

O que é legal? – Enquanto Gina e Lilá ficavam dando pulinhos de comemoração, Hermione adentrava na sala onde as meninas estavam.

_NADA_!... quero dizer, nada de importante Mionezinha – Lilá lança um sorriso amarelo para as amigas.

Hermione senta-se ao lado de Luna, com bandeja de chocolate quente em suas mãos. Ao pegar sua caneca azul de chocolate, a moça estende a bandeja para Luna, que faz o mesmo com uma caneca da cor amarela, Gina e Lilá fazem a mesma coisa, pegando uma caneca cada uma, mas no final Lilá deixa a bandeja no chão.

Já que estávamos falando de romances... – Gina ao pronunciar essas palavras vê que Hermione revirou os olhos – Queria saber como você ficou com meu irmão Luninha – Termina com um sorrisinho irônico

Eu? Bom, é uma longa história... – Luna é interrompida por Lilá

Não se preocupe temos tooodo tempo do mundo – A morena vira-se completamente de fronte à loira.

Nossa ficou feliz com isso – Diz a loira ironicamente – Bom, eu sempre gostei dele, como vocês já sabem, ou já haviam percebido, né... e como eu tinha uma leve impressão de que o Ronald gostava da Mione, eu resolvi seguir as "táticas" dela para impressioná-lo, e era isso – Termina sua "longa" história

Quais? – Hermione ao ouvir citarem seu nome, interessa-se pela história.

Ah, como por exemplo, não dar mais "bola" para ele, ou cortar ele quando estiver falando, coisas do tipo – A loira termina a frase com um sorriso de orgulho pelo que tinha feito.

Eu fazia isso? – Hermione fica pasma com a declaração.

Com o Ron sim. Mas agora, com o Harry gostosinho – Gina cai na gargalhada ao falar a palavra "gostosinho", e Hermione corra com isso.

Eu só falava que ele estava errado, nada mais... e ele também merecia de vez em quando – Hermione dá um sorrisinho sarcástico

ESSA é a Mione que conheço! – Gina orgulha-se da amiga, pela sua "crueldade" contra seu irmão.

Voltando a Luna, por gentileza? – Diz a morena virando-se novamente para a amiga que já havia dado graças a Merlim por terem esquecido de sua história.

O que mais querem saber de mim? Ou melhor, de MEU relacionamento?

Tudo! Como ele falou com Você? Ou se foi você que falou? Essas coisas "básicas"

Ai ta bom... foi assim... quando eu comecei a ignorá-lo e agir como a Hermione mais ou menos agia, ele veio falar comigo

Flash Back

Luna...

Sim Ronald? – Diz a loira sem ao menos dar-se ao trabalho de levantar os olhos do seu Pasquim para encara-lo.

Ei... dá para olhar nos meus olhos quando estiver falando! – O ruivo arranca o jornal das mãos da loira, que fica pasma com a reação do garoto.

Ron já havia perdido a paciência com ela, mas não era só porque ela estava ignorando ele _hoje_, era porque a moça já o ignorava há VÁRIOS dias. E isso era uma das coisas que Ron detestava, ainda mais dela, que antigamente vivia indo atrás e idolatrando o ruivo.

Qual é? Ficou louco? – A moça ainda estava paralisada pela grosseria do rapaz.

Sim fique!... quero saber porque você está _ME_ ignorando? – Ron parecia fora de si, completamente. As pessoas na volta deles, ficavam olhando para o ruivo.

Ué por nada... – Luna pega o seu jornal das mãos de Ron, delicadamente, voltando se para ler de novo.

Ahhhhh não... você não vai ler essa coisa! Vamos conversar! – Disse segurando a garota pelo braço e puxando-a para o jardim.

Chegando ao jardim, um pouco perto do salgueiro lutador, o sol estava começando a baixar, pois já eram seis horas da tarde.

Quer fazer o favor de me _LARGAR!_ – Diz Luna arrancando brutamente seu braço das mãos vermelhas de Ron

Ok... mas agora quero saber _PORQUE_ você está me ignorando!?

Por nada Ronald _Weasley_! – A garota agora, não mais fingindo que estava irritada, tenta se afastar o máximo possível do ruivo, que esbanjava fúria em seu rosto lívido.

Como NADA? Está louca?

Eu não ESTOU louca, eu SOU, de acordo com a SUA pessoa, não é mesmo?! – Diz ironicamente olhando profundo nos olhos azulados de Ron

Quer saber de uma coisa?! – Ron já estava de saco cheio daquilo, então, procurou dentro de si uma enorme força e coragem, e usou delas para fazer o que estava querendo fazer a muito tempo.

O ruivo puxou a garota bruscamente para perto dele, e com o ardor do desejo, beijou-a profundamente, como se fosse à última vez que faria. Luna por sua vez correspondeu ao beijo, pois ela esperava aquilo desde seu 1° ano em Hogwarts.

Fim do Flash back

E foi isso... contente Lil? – Diz sarcasticamente enquanto se ajeitava no acento.

Depois de Ginny e Lilá terminarem suas histórias amorosas as garotas foram dormir, pois já eram 4 da manhã. Porem Hermione não conseguirá dormi tão facilmente, a moça ficou pensando sobre todas as histórias que as amigas contaram naquela noite, e chegou à conclusão de que já estava na hora de "dar" um tempo do trabalho e pensar mais em si, em "como está levando a vida" e "o que está fazendo dela". Adormeceu pensando em sua vida...

---

**N/A:**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, pois me esforcei para fazer.**

**Seia grata se deixassem suas opiniões para eu saber se estou agradando ou não.. hehehehe**

**beijos, amores**

**ps. Brigada Luhhh por postar para mim - te aaaaaamo**


End file.
